


【Callum/Eddie】Bésame mucho

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Callum/Eddie】Bésame mucho

还是一个秋天，伦敦的十月萧瑟来得猝不及防。红叶从枝上碎落，黄昏的天际线总是泛着温柔的紫色，让人联想起和死亡有关的意象。  
没错，死亡。  
假期死亡的季节，冷气死亡的季节，冰激凌死亡的季节，植物和虫死亡的季节，生意和热情死亡的季节。  
该怎么形容，Callum想，温柔的杀戮。  
第一场雨轰然坠落的时候他拖着步子从秀场下到后台，红醋栗和莓的劣质甜味混在空气里，叫人生理性反胃。模特是没时间卸妆的，Callum解下身上的衬衫随手挂到铁架上。他穿着印着品牌标志的宽大T恤，沾了发胶的刘海蜷在额前，看起来就像个还没毕业的高中生。Callum从化妆台上顺了根皮筋，把那簇多余的头发绑到头顶，提起双肩包三步并作两步给了在门外等待多时的男友一个吻，一个带着尼古丁味的湿吻。  
“你吸烟了？我记得我在见你的第一天就说过，未成年不准碰烟草。”他们在分开后Eddie这样说，舔了舔被对方亲到微肿的嘴唇，“他们给你用唇膏了……”  
“是的，玫瑰味。”毫无反省念头的男孩又啄了啄Eddie的唇角，他总是这样，两个人的关系发展到这一步之后Callum连基本的搪塞都不愿意了，性格恶劣，又有一股矛盾的温柔。他把年长者推进巷子里，阳光像蛋清似的在他们脚边融化开来，有一缕穿过他的肩膀投到Eddie的眼睑，于是Callum用手掌轻轻盖住他的眼睛，再次贴上他的嘴唇。  
他们都无比享受接吻的过程——撕扯，冲撞，舔舐——吻是一种渴望，一种释放，是有且仅有两人在场的制衡。雨渗进他们交缠的唇缝里，不知道被谁偷食进口腔，Callum有点收不住年轻的张牙舞爪，几乎要把Eddie亲的喘不上气，铺满雀斑的脸颊一阵阵泛红。  
“这是戒烟糖。”这次他没再撒谎，轻车熟路地讨好撒娇，“况且我去年就满十八岁了，先生——”  
往往Callum叫出这个称呼时总没什么好事，尊师重道的规矩从来就不被他以正确的方式落实到位，但Eddie还算有办法对付他，尽管——尽管他快要弹尽粮绝了。  
“成年快乐，我的小男孩。”在Callum微怔的目光下他扯低他的领口，分享着彼此近在咫尺的呼吸，“今晚想来我家吗……‘迟来的成年礼’……”  
“所以我能拆两份礼物了？”显而易见，Eddie大错特错，成年人要比青少年狡猾得多，“我没有忘记你的‘戒烟奖励’，我想我们可以一起算算这笔帐。”

 

堆积了一整天的积雨云在傍晚时分缓缓被月光推散。今天本该是家教的日子，而Callum却执着于让他的老师教授一些别的知识。  
他们点了外卖却没来得及吃，披萨盒子散落在地上，旁边的短绒地毯缝里还夹着几支签字笔，看起来像一场半途而废的课程。Callum用后入的姿势深深浅浅在年长者体内抽插着，紧致的甬道缴得他头皮发麻。Eddie穿着他的衬衫，领口松松垮垮敞开着，露出的肩头上布满了新鲜的牙印和吻痕。他的双手被迫反扣到身后，丝质领带在腕上打了个结，被惯性带动的身体一下一下摇晃着。  
“Sir.”Callum的嘴唇在他的耳根处游移，“在这方面你果真天赋异禀。”  
室内空气闷热潮湿，Eddie侧过半边身子看他，月光像破刃的刀似的在他的眼睑割出一道口，而后有细小的水珠从缝隙里挤出来，顺着脸颊划向下巴。Callum低下头吻他，吻他濡湿的皮肤和睫毛，他的胸膛下是皱得不像样的高级衬衫，衣摆部分被精液打湿，多余的部分从布料上流下，滴在两人光裸的脚背上。

后半夜的时候他们又在浴室做了一次，疲累的身体在摸摸蹭蹭间起了火，Eddie把小腿勾上Callum的腰，任由年轻的学生在自己体内作恶开拓。房间里没有开灯，可谁都不在意，门外壁灯打出的稀疏亮光在瓷砖上铺成一滩液体，喘息和水声砸在上面又碎开，割破了宁静。  
“我发誓。”高潮余韵后Eddie又捡起一点平日里的矜持，大概，想保住一点作为教师的尊严，“我永远不会再陪你这么做。”  
Callum从浴缸里起身，热水哗啦的从边缘溢出来：“你上次也是这么说的。”他一边擦干身体一边对家庭教师挤了挤眼睛，“你太容易心软了，Eddie.”  
“我是为了狗，绝对是。”Eddie眯着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔，他的耳根红得有点不自然。  
“如果你说是的话那就是吧，但我们彼此都心知肚明你是为了什么。”  
“.……毫无疑问……是因为那条狗。”  
“汪——呜——”

 

上一次疯狂定格在Callum十八岁的那个夏天，七月的英国温暖而潮湿，阳光像打翻了的柠檬调味酒，毫无保留地泼洒在大陆上。  
Eddie在短暂的休假后从东南部回到伦敦，他掐着海鲜市场关闭的时间给家里的冰箱补充了点吞拿鱼和干贝，离开时在街角多停留了几秒，就在那极短的瞬间内一头金色短发猝不及防撞进了他的眼睛。  
漂了头发的高个男孩靠在某家面包店门外的栏杆上，正与身边的女孩分享一根烟，这么形容或许有点不恰当，他们只是凑得很近，把嘴里衔的烟头凑到对方的那根上轻轻吸了吸，火星就轻巧地弹开了。  
当时完全不明白自己为什么会觉得不耐烦，悬而未决已久的情绪在这场目睹后缓慢下沉，跌入胃里激起一阵胀痛。Eddie选了和来时截然不同的路回到家，那些水产品最终被他丢进了垃圾桶，他握着手机犹豫了至少二十分钟还是给Callum打了个电话，理由是无比俗套的身体不适，把原定的家教时间往后推迟了一周。

夜晚临近时风开始变得具体，把生锈的窗子吹得吱呀作响，Callum准时敲响了家庭教师的门，看到面色苍白的男人后两个人在同一时刻愣住。他半真半假对他稻草一样乱的发型调笑了几句，趁机挤入屋内，而他用“一场完美的约会”重新堆砌自己的谎言。  
谁都记不清争执的源头从何而起，被刻意把守的红线终于还是没有坚持到夏天结束。Eddie气恼地闭紧了眼睛，在对方嘴里仿若无关紧要的话题让他的脸颊烧得厉害，好像在影射他禁忌的情感，他从没想过要拿言语当作武器，至少不会对着Callum，但在吼出那句不太优雅的赶客的语句后Eddie还是久违地呼出一口气。他向Callum投去凛冽的目光，和极力掩盖事实真相的虚伪的表情。  
Eddie从很早就发现，Callum Turner要比一般十几岁的男孩成熟得多，和他的长相无关，那微妙的世故潜藏在他的过去，并且从他交流时的眼神里迸射出来。但在当下他却表现得像所有脆弱的年轻人一样——才发过言的嘴唇颤抖着，手指紧缩在裤腿边缘，他走出那扇门的时候，连轮廓都融进了灰暗。

又一次，夜晚从四面八方包围了这座城市，白昼的柠檬酒流进了屋内的烛光里，于是暴雨接踵而至，一声声敲打在砖瓦屋檐上。  
最终，最终，Eddie必须承认Callum对自己的预判是对的，他该死的就是个心软的人。  
当他换上风衣跑下楼，车灯在不远处投射的阴影深入雨幕之中，有一个男孩蹲在狭小的门廊里。他的眼睫低垂，密集的水滴滴答答从他的额角淌落到脖颈又深入那件湿透的衣服里。  
Eddie听到极细极轻的一声呜咽，而后Callum向他靠近了一点，浑身散发着泥水和草的味道。  
“如果你不想见到我的话……我是说……”他皱了皱湿漉漉的鼻尖，“能把他带回家吗？”  
那只动物毛茸茸的，有一对柔软的耳朵和粉嫩的小嘴，他棕色的眼睛埋在一些被打湿的毛发里，看起来悲伤而无害，像被遗弃的雏子般抬起爪子对着Eddie摇摆着。  
而怀抱着他的人，那个突然变得尤为单薄的身影，雨水抹去了Callum身上的戾气，他刻意从下往上看着他的家庭教师，带着某种诡异的麻痹性、不真实性，以至于Eddie脑海中构思完善的推脱全都乱了套，他越来越确信，这场从天而降的风暴只是上帝的恶作剧了。

 

“我是你的老师，而且……而且我比你大上八岁。”Eddie像一个笨拙的毛头小子似的被他的学生吻到腿脚发软。这太不应该了，愚蠢的错误，谁能相信他们只是在浴室里给那条狗洗澡。  
“是的，而且我们都是男人，谢谢提醒。”Callum扯住领口从头顶褪走了自己的衣服，他把Eddie压在洗手池边缘，引诱年长者和自己接吻。他轻巧地撬开他的嘴唇，像小蛇一样灵活的舌头在Eddie的口腔内搅动吮吸，湿润、温暖、情热持续从空气中涌入，Callum握着他的腰，从嘴唇一路舔吻到他的胸膛。  
Eddie的乳尖是未经人事的青涩，泛着健康的粉，Callum故意用牙齿蹭过那块敏感的皮肤，在听到对方难以自制的呻吟后露出得逞的笑来。  
Eddie捂着眼睛不去看他，却连掌心都被染成一片浓郁的红，他感受到年轻人沾满润滑液的手指一根两根在自己的体内深入增加，最终缓慢地把性器挤了进来。或许是第一次的原因，他没有加快速度，只是犹犹豫豫地和Eddie接吻、对视，那样表情羞赧的，又被情欲沾染的师长叫Callum昏头胀脑手足无措。  
可能是因为想这一刻实在想了太久。  
“从见到你的第二周开始。”Callum哑着嗓子说，他的指腹从Eddie后颈那块小小的凹陷摸下去，抹开湿热的汗，一笔一划写下自己的名字，“那天你第一次在我面前带眼镜，半框配金属架子，还穿着格子呢的三件套，连衬衫扣都系到最上面的那一颗。”  
Eddie把头垂得很低，阴影下的面孔快要冒出滚烫的泡来，他听着那张嘴在自己耳边胡说八道，一句话都反驳不出。  
“可我只想扒光你的衣服，把你压在桌上操进去，看看那时候的老师会不会还像平时那样。”Callum喘得很厉害，把自己的性器从Eddie体内退出来又直直顶到最深，抽插时发出的水声混着压抑的呻吟在室内漫开，“我的第一个性幻想是你，以后也会是。”

他们一直在浴室待到了午夜，小房间里充满了薄荷沐浴露和水的气味，充满了清畅的初始事物的气味。Callum假装自己什么都没听到，没听到门外动物呜呜的叫声也没听到Eddie混杂在欢愉惊叫中的推拒，他粗鲁地操着他的屁股，像所有的幻想里他做的那样，用压迫的动作来宣誓和证明自己的占有。  
雨水噼里啪啦打击着窗户，Eddie再次清醒过来已经是第二天中午，体内空空荡荡又一阵酸涩，好像所有生命力都在昨晚那场性事中被消耗殆尽。他费劲地挪动了一下，紧接着身边就传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Callum伸出胳膊把他搂进怀里，用光裸的胸膛和Eddie分享了睡梦的余暖。  
年轻人的体温总是要比自己高上许多，甚至透散着美好、活力、亲切的力度，但Eddie仍觉得有些尴尬，众人皆知的原因，于是忍不住往床缘蹭了蹭。  
“那个女孩……”他警惕自己得记住教师的职责，“Callum，你不该和她一起抽烟。”  
听到这话后的Callum突然笑了，喉咙里发出近乎放肆的声响。他一个挺身从被窝里坐起来，翻过身子把Eddie压在床上：“我明白了，原来你在吃醋……别试着否认！并且，在我们打上本垒的第二天你就在床上提到了别人的名字，这可不是个好习惯。”  
Eddie被他看的有点不好意思，伸出手指戳上Callum的下巴把他推开一点距离：“Callum Turner，你哪怕有一次意识到我是你的老师吗？”他忿忿地咬牙切齿，“在你决定把自己的阴茎捅进我的屁股里之前。”  
“这和你是谁无关，和你的性别无关，和一切都无关——”Callum缓慢地，拖长了声音回答他，“Eddie，你是不一样的，和那些女孩相比……不，和所有人相比都不一样。”  
“我对你的冲动不需要克制情感，即便那是个错误。”  
Eddie听出了他巧妙的隐喻，忍不住笑了：“你不能拿书里的句子来搪塞我……并且，你也提到了女孩，我们扯平了。”

 

西风吹来了暖洋面的湿气，夏日短暂，英国又迎来了他的雨季。那一年的圣诞他们在Eddie的家中度过，房间里散发着树脂的香气，Callum把自己蜷缩在沙发上，那条被捡来的小狗在壁炉前打着瞌睡，火舌软塌塌地卷着木柴，发出爆裂的轻响。  
“圣诞快乐，男士。”尖细的声音从前方传来，Callum抬起头，Eddie正从房间内走出，他穿着一条墨绿的丝绒裙，把深红的蕾丝纱巾缠在脖子上。隔着这个距离Callum都能闻到男友身上浓郁的香水味，可能是某些热带水果，把他熏成了一只汁水饱满的葡萄柚。Eddie用双腿比了比脚上那双矮跟鞋，一瘸一拐把地板踏得咚咚直响，Callum若有所思地挑了挑眉毛，把他抱起来跨坐在自己身上。  
“Ma dame.”他用蹩脚的口音喊出他的名字，慢慢吞吞，嘴唇打开而后舌尖抵住牙齿，最后用力抿了抿，庄重却具有明显的暗示意味。  
“就算在圣诞节你的发音也是如此糟糕。”Eddie把那条恼人的丝巾甩到背后，俯下身和他交换了一个玫瑰味的亲吻，“你不应该用这个味道的润唇膏，这闻起来像被甘草汁泡过一夜了。”  
而Callum就只是看着他，认真的看着，从他翕动的睫毛游弋到灯光下浅绿的瞳孔，从那灵动的雀斑到淡红色的嘴唇，似乎纯真无邪，但看看他穿的裙子吧，打理精致的布料服服帖帖包裹住Eddie纤瘦的身体，还有那条丝巾，把脖颈上的吻痕遮得若隐若现，几乎有种圣洁感，处心积虑地刺激着Callum的神经。  
他伸出手，以一个看似拥抱的姿势环到Eddie的背后，手指勾上拉链，沿着骨骼的起伏往深处延展的方向移动。而Eddie却因他这样的动作而稍微露出一个笑容，甚至往前顶了顶，那明显到不能再明显的触感瞬间暴露了他的假装无辜——当然，他太懂怎么挑起兴致——Callum腾出另一只手摸进柔软的裙摆，指尖触碰到对方毫无遮挡的性器，轻轻捏了一把。  
“我想我可能得把圣诞老人一起带走了。”

裙子被丢到一旁，只留下了那条丝巾，半落不落地挂在Eddie的脖颈上，让他看起来像个待拆的礼物。很多时候Callum都觉得他的年龄只是一层虚假的表象，Eddie的肢体灵活而健康，带着成年人特有的力度感，而很神奇的，他又有着一副纤瘦的骨架，几乎捏不出多余的赘肉，线条漂亮的小腿折叠起来，牵连出圆润的膝头和大腿。Callum被他强压在身下，早已硬得发痛，却仍一动不动看着Eddie直起身子，一只手撑住他的胸膛，身体摇摇晃晃，另一只扶着他的性器费力地往下坐。  
两人昨晚才做过，被充分开拓的后穴自觉吞吃着Callum那根硬挺的东西。Eddie喘得很厉害，像是被欺负惨了，眼角和鼻头泛着生涩的红，从未有过的体位让他的脊背紧紧弓起，连膝盖都打着抖。  
Callum太熟悉他的身体了，肌肉的舒展，皮肤的纹理，甚至是心跳的频率都被他牢牢刻在了自己的骨骼里。主动的Eddie Redmayne让他欲罢不能，而向来在情事中扮演承受者的那一位居然也出乎意料地沉迷于此，不仅仅情动，不仅仅放肆，被爱欲填满的认知搅乱了他的脑子。Eddie清晰地感知到年轻人的阴茎在自己体内又胀大了一圈，肠肉紧密地把它包裹住，无比直白地泄露出主人崩溃殆尽的理智。  
“Callum……”他含糊地嘟囔着他的名字，仰起脖颈，毫无保留地把脆弱暴露在他的眼里，“这太刺激了……哈啊……”Eddie打了个奶嗝，伸出手掌在自己的腹部揉了揉，“这是我的幻觉吗还是里面真的有东西？……操，它绝对不会发生第二次了。”

汹涌的情潮自上而下浇灌着他，Callum挺身向前，调换姿势把Eddie按在了沙发上。突如其来的冲撞让阴茎直直捅进了最深的地方，Eddie像一条离水的鱼似的发出断断续续的气声，他的喉咙里酝酿着难抑的呻吟和生脆的尖叫，双腿无意识缠紧身上那人把他拉近自己，似要封锁住所有的欲望。  
“我很意外，显然你的身体比你想象得更需要我。”Callum换着角度不停地把自己操进去，他按住他的腰肢，随着身体前后摇晃重重地抬起又落下，把麻制沙发套磨出窸窸窣窣的声响。Eddie早就没了力气，无力地推了推他埋在自己胸前的脑袋。  
隔着丝巾Callum用牙齿轻啃他的乳尖，舌头在红肿处舔舐、吮吸，柔滑的布料激起那圈皮肤一阵瘙痒，面对快感Eddie诚实地挺起胸膛，脊背都折成一个色情的弧线。  
身体里回荡着欲求的本能，快要射出来的当口Callum低头吻住了他的爱人，温热留在了身体里，多余的液体从后穴滴滴答答淌了出来，流得两腿间都是，黏腻的白浊混着汗水打湿了身下的布料。  
结束后室内忽然进入一片寂静的橙黄，明度降到最低，依着火光他们拥抱在一起，即便带着高潮余波绵软的不真实感，但仅仅是此刻就足够。  
Callum想他应该要说点什么，或者为内射这种混蛋行径道个歉，但他只是安抚地舔了舔Eddie脖颈那处湿热的皮肤，咸味在舌面弥散开来，把声音熏得有些走调。  
“圣诞快乐。”他动了动脑袋，搂紧了他。  
那年的冬天最终在一片混乱中潦草收场，丝绒裙和纱巾都被Eddie收进了储物间的最底层，唯一值得纪念的是他们终于记得要给沙发换上一个耐脏的套子。

 

在Callum二十岁的时候他找到了一份稳定的工作——感谢某位设计师——他成为了T台的新宠儿，从巴黎、伦敦到纽约和上海，年轻人在气流颠簸中频繁穿梭于那年的每一场时装周。而Eddie，他的家庭教师，尽管现在已经不是了，忙于筹备下半年在芬兰召开的学研会。  
“我们有整整三周没见了，而你居然把狗带来和我一起过圣诞。”Callum盘腿坐在皮毛地毯上，把手里那本厚厚的大部头摔在一边，而他语句里抱怨的那只动物，正懒洋洋躺在他的脚边享受着暖气的浸润。

这是他们一起度过的第三个圣诞节，地点是极北之地的拉普兰。冬夜的风把天空洗刷得一尘不染，星子遍布穹宇，酒店透明的玻璃天顶将夜幕切割成一座横斜贯通的星图，天狼星和南河三交错的大三角投射到大地上，给黑暗边缘打上了一圈毛茸茸的白光。  
Eddie从开放式厨房走出来，手里端着散发肉桂和苹果馥郁的热红酒，桌边的细蜡烛照着他的轮廓，在墙壁上拉出一块块分裂的阴影。  
“三年了，我们居然还没给这条狗起个名字……吉普？或许达奥尼基斯。*”他把搪瓷杯贴在Callum的手心，对他眨了眨眼，“‘ 爱我，也要爱我的狗。’这只小可爱也有你的份。”  
“我不知道你还钟情于狄更斯。”Callum抿了一口杯中的液体，紧蹙起眉头，他从来就不喜欢肉豆蔻的味道，“还是达奥尼基斯吧，我想他会喜欢的。”他揉了揉小狗松软的耳朵，换来对方不甚满意的呼噜声，“你下次真不应该放那么多香料，这喝起来像泰国餐厅的肉汤。”  
Eddie笑得开怀，把红酒大口灌到自己的嘴里偏过头去找Callum的嘴唇，他当然不会推拒，顺从地含住他的唇瓣，汲取那令人愉快的甜腻气息，与松香的凛冽一同吞入腹中。Callum半阖着眼，看着那些多余的赤色液体从他们的嘴角漏出来，沿着肌肉生长方向在脖颈辟出一条细细的纹路，被两个人分开又交叠的动作震得洇在了毛衣上。  
可是他们满不在意，在爱情中永不餍足，谁又会关心这种小事呢？  
Eddie把Callum推倒在一堆靠枕间，让他的脑袋深深陷在镶花的柔软中：“什么时候你不再用那只玫瑰味的润唇膏了，我就答应你。真的，你的品味就像六岁的小女孩。”  
“‘Madeleine de Proust’*你告诉我的。”Callum把身边那本书拿过来轻轻砸在他的胸口，“我的法语作业，现在能得到A了吗？”  
“普鲁斯特吃的是玛德琳蛋糕，谁不喜欢玛德琳蛋糕呢？说真的，这是两年前的作业，我恐怕得把你挂掉了。”Eddie意味不明地笑了笑，天知道Callum到底把这本书看了多少，可能是十页，最多一章，他偏偏就是这样一个和自己性格相反的人，却拨开人群进入了他的生活，可能这就是人和人相互拼凑的结果。  
Eddie知道，他们是彼此独一无二的卫星。

“让我检查一下你看到哪儿了。”他捧起那册棕红色的书，封面是镀金的艺术字体，打开后随手翻了翻，隔几页就有铅笔打上的印记，从这微妙的处理中就可见主人对它的态度。  
“‘他们也清楚，他们的那种欲望是在可耻，会收到惩罚，因此不可告人……’”他念出了其中的一句句子。*  
“‘然而正是这一矛盾给人创造了最为甜蜜的生活乐趣，他们不得不背弃自己的上帝。’”Callum用蹩脚的法语笨拙模仿着师长的口音，他的指尖碰上了Eddie的脸颊。  
“‘真正的天堂是我们失去的天堂。’”*  
Eddie对着他摆出一个状似无奈的表情。  
他明白他在说什么，也清楚自己在担心什么，所有的情感都被指向漫长时光中一次隐秘的肢体碰触，一个玩世不恭的眨眼，一场热切并难舍难分的亲吻，很少有人能不含任何罪恶感地去直视如他们一般的爱侣，只因这是人类最卑怯的本能。  
他握住Callum的手，在指根上虔诚地印下一个吻。  
“Eddie——Eddie——”他叫他的名字，答案几乎近在眼前，“我们应该直视自己的欲望，原初的，存在的，个人也可以是永恒。”  
“Bésame mucho.（深深地吻我吧。）”

大气清澄，毛绒般的积雪铺满了窗外广袤的轮廓线，向上望去，整座房间几乎处于浓绿光彩的笼罩之下，如此明亮又如此破碎，像这颗星球献给冬季的盛大献礼。Eddie从沉思中抬起双眼向他望去，他温柔的呼吸停留在Callum的胸口、腰肢，最终沉入幽暗，含住了他的下面。  
让爱神不顾一切降临吧，让成千上万人不明前路地迷失吧，让他们在同一条经纬相交的领土上，随心所欲地缠络吧。

 

1\. “吉普”和“达奥尼基斯。”分别出自狄更斯的小说《大卫科波菲尔》和《董贝父子》  
2．“Madeleine de Proust”出自普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》，指尝到某种味道或闻到某种香气时立刻记起起与之相关的回忆，普鲁斯特吃的是玛德琳蛋糕。  
3．“他们也清楚，他们的那种欲望是在可耻，会收到惩罚，因此不可告人。然而正是这一矛盾给人创造了最为甜蜜的生活乐趣，他们不得不背弃自己的上帝。”   
“真正的天堂是我们失去的天堂。”  
出自普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华》第四卷——《所多玛与蛾摩拉》，此处描写的是同性恋。


End file.
